1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the surface treatment of conductive materials through a bombardment process using a plasma assisted chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when a conductive material is surface-treated by means of a bombardment process utilizing a plasma assisted CVD apparatus, the inside of a sealed vessel disposed in the apparatus is evacuated to form a reduced pressure space of a certain gas and a direct current voltage is applied to a DC electrode having a base material made of the conductive material to effect bombardment under DC discharge.
However, in such a conventional bombardment treatment, the etching rate of a surface of the base material is slow and an oxide layer and other layers firmly adhering onto the surface of the base material are not entirely removed. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain a clean surface of the base material. As a result, for example, in the subsequent film formation step, a film is not always bonded directly to the base material surface and there is a problem in the adhesion of the film to the base material.